1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste removal apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand-held, spring-actuated folding arm assembly capable of scooping up waste while securing it in an animal waste bag; a waste removal device with a portable means for carrying and dispensing bags for holding waste; and a waste removal device with a spring actuated leash for securing an animal.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
There are a number of animal waste removal systems currently available. Typically these include some form of apparatus for housing the waste and a handle or other method for opening and closing the waste housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,707 issued to Greenhut is a common example of waste removal. Using the Greenhut device a person holds the handle and either pushes the waste into the housing or ‘sweeps’ the housing along the ground to collect the waste. After that is done, the housing can then be sealed for later disposal.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,188 issued to Arceo utilizes a waste housing attached to a handle incorporating a lever for opening and closing a door in the housing. Further, a bag can be attached and removed from the opposite end of the waste housing to dispose of the waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,419 issued to Watanabe incorporates a retractable handle for grabbing waste when it is positioned over it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,966 issued to Azrikam discloses a grabbing assembly motivated by a handle trigger that pulls a rod attached to a spring. The spring is then attached to a pair of pivotally attached cranks. When the rod is pulled up by the trigger, the cranks are pulled together and vice versa. A further disclosure by the Azrikam patent is that a standard bag (e.g., a shopping bag) can be fitted around the grabbing assembly. Once the jaws of the grabbing assembly are closed, it incorporates the waste into the bag which can be sealed and disposed of.
Yet, what is not incorporated into the Azrikam patent or any of the other above-referenced patents is an affordable yet portable solution to animal waste removal. The Azrikam patent is too complex to accommodate a more fungible commodity like other removal devices and, does not disclose a means for making waste removal truly portable by incorporating some way for the device to easily hold and use dispensing bags
What is needed is a mechanism that easily allows for a truly hand-held, portable device allowing for portable bag dispensing and disposal, retractable scooping assemblies, and simple handle actuating mechanisms.